


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Glee
Genre: Cold, F/F, Fluff, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: On an extremely cold winter day, Brittany walks home from school but she takes a little detour to warm up at Santana's.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 17





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

The coldest day of the year and Brittany was outside. She had spent some extra time in the auditorium to practice her dancing with Mike and was now trying to break through the inches thick snowy wall on the ground, unable to warm herself. Her Cheerios! uniform wasn't exactly made to withstand the cold. As the wind blew her skirt up a bit, she trembled even more and came at a crossroad. To take the twenty minutes walk home, she had to go left. If she went the other way, she only needed to walk five more minutes to get to Santana's house. Making the right choice, she started walking and eventually got to her friend's door. After knocking, it took a minute for the door to open and for her to stand eye-to-eye with the gorgeous brunette.  _ "Hi Santana. Can I come in? It's really cold out here." _

On a cold day as this, not much longer than an hour after school, Santana hadn't expected to hear a knock at the door. When she opened, she was looking right into the brown eyes of a shaking Brittany Pierce.  _ "Brittany, hey. Come in."  _ She pulled her in quickly and closed the door.  _ "Is everything ok? You're shaking." _

The blonde nodded.  _ "Yeah, it's just really cold outside and my hands are freezing. Your house was closer."  _ She smiled softly and turned around to her friend. As soon as she did, two very warm and gentle hands wrapped themselves around hers and her smile grew.  _ "You have really warm hands." _

Santana had taken a hold of Brittany's hands and got a shiver because of the cold.  _ "Oh, honey, five more minutes outside and you would've been a popsicle. I'll turn the thermostat up a bit"  _ The brunette let go of her friend and walked to the controller.

The cheerleader's fingers had almost taken a hold of Santana's hands when she pulled away, but they were a little stiff thanks to the cold they had just been in.  _ "Oh, no, it's fine. I have to go soon anyway. I think Lord Tubbington might be smoking again."  _ She watched her turn the thermostat up and smiled again, wider now than when she just had entered the house.  _ "Thank you." _

The other cheerleader walked back from the wall to her friend and watched her shake harder than ever during Cheerios! practice.  _ "You're still shaking so hard. Here, body heat."  _ She wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close. After a while, Santana realized she was technically hugging Brittany and pulled away a little.  _ "Sorry, I didn't mean to… Any better?" _

_ "Come back."  _ The blonde pulled the brunette back into the hug and rested her head on her chest.  _ "A lot better."  _ She smiled softly.  _ "I can hear your heart. It's beating fast." _

Santana smiled, too, resting her chin on the blonde's head.  _ "I love you, Britt."  _ She kissed her friend's forehead and held her close again, occasionally rubbing her back a little to help warm the cutest popsicle in the world.

Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around the brunette tighter.  _ "I love you, too, Santana." _


End file.
